This invention relates to liposomal formulations containing benzoquinazoline thymidylate synthase inhibitors. Further, this invention relates to methods of manufacturing and of using such formulations.
Liposomes are microscopic vesicles made, in part, from phospholipids which form closed, fluid-filled spheres when dispersed with water. A class of compounds, known as benzoquinazoline thymidylate synthase inhibitors, are known to have antitumor activity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,377). Described herein are liposomal formulations containing benzoquinazoline thymidylate synthase inhibitors.
The present invention provides for liposomal formulations comprising at least one phosphatidylcholine, a cholesterol, and a benzoquinazoline thymidylate synthase inhibitor.